Courage
by karatekid1018
Summary: Ever wonder why courage seems so important to Blaine? This is the story of how Cooper took care of his little brother when he came home covered in blood after the Sadies Hawkins dance. Rated T for cursing and homophobic language. Nothing too graphic


**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
>Hey guys. So, I know that some of you have read my new fanfiction, "Bro Code". I also know that I received many negative reviews on that story.<strong>

** No one likes getting negative reviews, obviously, whether they are true critiques or the user is obviously and intentionally trying to hurt the author (I've seen some on other stories, and they are really mean!). However, I want to thank you **_**all**_** for the reviews you sent me, whether they were positive or negative.**

** Honestly, my opinion on negative reviews in that they make you a better author. When you are given a critique on something you could've done better or something that shouldn't have been included in the piece, it makes you a better writer because you know next time to avoid that. Negative reviews also prepare you for negative comments you will receive about you're writing in the future. I mean, I want to be an author! I've written a full manuscript, and your reviews are definitely preparing me for what publishers and critics are going to say about my writing. So, I just want to thank you all again for your critiques and opinions. I didn't know you guys didn't like AVPM references! I wanted to put "queer as a three dollar bill" because of Burt's line in the episode that is slipping my mind right now (was it Wheels?), but I did the AVPM reference for my friend who is obsessed with it. But, I get what you all said about them and I intend to not use them in the future unless I'm writing just a pointless crackfic. Because with pointless crackfics, there are no rules ;)**

** So, I'm now going to attempt another Anderbros fic, this one not including Klaine. It's set at the time of the Sadies Hawkins dance, and please, feel free to write exactly what you feel to a certain degree (no flaming, please! Not that I expect that from any of you, you're all too nice! :) )**

** Enjoy!**

Cooper Anderson had had a bad feeling about that dance from the start.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his little brother, Blaine, and would always support him no matter who he was. But that was Cooper, he was family. It was a totally different story when it came to the ignorant asses in Blaine's school. Cooper knew this from experience-he was often on the receiving end of a name from time to time, but nothing too serious. However, he knew that the jocks often took things too far, never anticipating the outcome of their actions.

So, needless to say, Cooper had been nervous all night waiting for Blaine to come home. He just had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since he and that Jason kid left for the dance. From Cooper's perspective, he saw nothing romantic at all between the boys. It was obvious to him they were just two good friends sticking together. However, his eyes were not clouded with ignorance and hate. He knew _exactly _what the idiots at Blaine's school would think when the two walked into that dance.

He tried to talk Blaine out of it, he _really _did, but he knew there was nothing that could be done after Blaine accused him of prejudice out of anger. Cooper had sighed and told Blaine to go with his gut, to which he got a hug and a bright smile from his baby brother, who then ran off to call Jason.

And now, Cooper had nothing left to do but wait and worry, constantly eyeing the front door for the return of Blaine.

A few hours after Blaine had left, he heard a car door slam loudly outside of the house. Cooper immediately felt unsettled at the noise, and he rushed to the front door, preparing for the worst.

The worst thing he'd imagined wasn't even _close _to what he discovered.

Blaine hobbled past his brother and into the house, his eyes trailing on the floor and refusing to meet the horrified ones belonging to Cooper. There was blood leaking from a cut in his forehead and on his lip. His eye was swollen shut, the usually tan skin tinged dark purples, greens, and yellows. Cooper noticed that his brother's knuckles were also cut and bloody, and his pant leg was torn, revealing and equally bloody kneecap.

"Oh my God, Blaine, what the hell happened?" Cooper shouted in horror. His brother planted himself on the couch, still staring at the floor. His curls fell in front of his eyes, masking the tears that were slowly but surely filling them.

Cooper ran into the kitchen to quickly grab a washcloth, bandages and cotton balls, a bowl of cold water, and an icepack. He hurried back towards Blaine, taking the seat next to him and pushing him back gently so his back pressed against the couch. Blaine winced at the action, making Cooper assumed his back was bruised as well.

"Oh, Blainers," he murmured sadly as he soaked the washcloth in the water. He reached over to begin wiping the blood away, but Blaine slapped his hand away. Cooper sighed, laying his hand gently on Blaine's thigh. "You have to let me clean you up, baby brother. You can't stay covered in blood forever."

Blaine sighed as well, lowering the hand that had slapped Cooper's back into his lap, allowing Cooper to reach over and start wiping the blood away. He started on Blaine's forehead first, keeping his touch light and gentle. Blaine winced slightly, but stayed relatively quiet. The silence in the room was heavy as Cooper continued to clean Blaine's wounds.

A few minutes later, the water in the bowl was tinged red and the blood on Blaine's body was gone. His kneecap and forehead were bandaged, as were his knuckles.  
>"Blaine," Cooper began, getting the boy's attention. Cooper handed Blaine the icepack for his black eye, which he took quietly. "What happened?"<p>

"You _know _what happened, Cooper!" he snapped angrily. "It's freaking obvious what happened! A bunch of guys jumped Jason and I when we were waiting for his dad, and it's my own damn fault!"

Cooper was shocked-he'd never seen such _fire_ in Blaine's eyes. After that outburst, the anger ebbed away into pure sadness, the tears collecting in Blaine's eyes spilling over onto his cheeks. The sight broke Cooper's heart; his brother always looked so happy, but now, it was like everything happy had up and gone from Blaine's world.

"How is it your fault, Blaine?" Cooper asked gently, not wanting his brother to get angry again. That, however, did not prove affective.

"It was _my idea _for us to go together, Coop!" Blaine shouted again, his angry, bitter tears, dripping from his chin. "If I had just stayed home or went by myself instead of convincing Jason to go with me, he'd be OK right now!"

That's when Cooper realized that Blaine wasn't angry because he got the living crap beat out of him. He was angry because _Jason _got hurt.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Cooper asked, lightly wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine nodded, staring at the floor again. "This…this was _not _your fault Blaine, not in the slightest. It was those _idiots _that decided being different made you worthy to have the crap beaten out of you. But they're _wrong, _Blainers. What makes you different is your most amazing quality! I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be OK, because I have to tell you, kid, it's not gonna be easy for you. But I'll tell you something…"

Blaine looked up expectantly at his older brother, already feeling a tiny bit better.

"Courage, Blaine."

"Courage?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Yes, Blainers, courage. Courage is what you're going to need if you want to get through life. I'm gonna warn you right now, there's going to be a lot of hate thrown at you. People are going to tell you a lot of bull that isn't true, but you're going to believe it's true at first, and that's because you're human. You're not an abomination, you're not a…one of those _words_…you're Blaine Anderson, my baby brother, and an incredible human being that's going to make a difference in the world someday. I can tell you're going to make an incredibly lucky guy _really _happy one day, Blainers; you just have to have courage and stand up against the people who want to bring you down."

"Like dad?" Blaine deadpanned, interrupting Cooper's "big brother" speech.

"What do you mean 'like dad'?" Cooper asked.

"Um…when I told dad I was gay…he called me a fag."

_Well_, Cooper thought bitterly, _did NOT see that one coming_.

"He did _what_?" Cooper snarled.

"He…he told me that he wouldn't allow a fag to live under his roof, and that this was just a stupid phase. He thinks that Jason is a 'bad influence' on me and threatened me that I wouldn't be able to see him again if I ever even _mentioned _being gay again," Blaine said, his voice breaking. Each tear that cascaded down Blaine's tan cheeks was like a stab in the heart to Cooper; he couldn't bear to see his brother in so much pain.

The pain that _his own father _caused him.

"Oh my God," Cooper said under his breath but just loud enough for Blaine to hear him. "How could he do that?"

"I don't know, Cooper," Blaine said, his voice thick with tears. He leaned into Cooper's arms and sobbed into his shoulder, clutching his brother's t-shirt. "Why does this have to happen?"

"I wish I knew the answer," Cooper said, holding his brother close. "But remember what I said. Courage, right?"

Blaine looked up at his brother, who gently wiped away Blaine's falling tears. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I can't go back to that school," Blaine said desperately. "No way."

"I agree," Cooper said. "I heard about this private school with a no-tolerance policy for harassment. I'll help you look into it, OK?" Blaine sniffled a bit before nodding his head, his lips forming a watery smile.

"Hey, Coop?" he asked.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you really think I'll find someone one day?" Blaine asked, his voice light and innocent. Cooper grinned at his baby brother, pulling him closer into his side.

"I don't doubt it for a second. So, what have we learned today?" Cooper asked. Blaine smiled, taking his brother's hand.

"Life's going to throw a lot of crap my way, but I only need courage to overcome it?" Blaine answered. Cooper laughed, ruffling his brother's curls.

"Correct. Always remember that, OK? I'm not always going to be able to be home to help you, but feel free to call at any time."

"…Thanks, Coop," Blaine said. "I promise I'll be brave."

Cooper smiled as Blaine leant into his chest. A few minutes later, his breathing began to even out, the peace on his face seeming out of place among his black eye and bandaged cuts. Eventually, Cooper fell asleep as well, holding Blaine tightly in his arms.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this. I'm not totally satisfied, but I want all of your opinions! Go easy if you really hate it though. My ego is delicate ;) hehe**

** Review?**


End file.
